Traidora o Enamorada
by AnnaDomenech12
Summary: Un nuevo curso en hogwarts comenzó. DRAMIONIE. Si mis queridos lectores, en esta pequeña historia; Hermione se da cuenta de que venir de una família asquerosamente irritante no significa nada, si tienes sentimientos. Unos nuevos sentimientos floreceran dentro de ella. ¿Harry y ron o el chico que le hace latir el corazon? ¿Podra elejir? ¿Traidora o enamorada?


CAPITULO 1

Un nuevo año en Hogwarts comenzaba, todo seguía igual, excepto por la integración de un nuevo profesor llamado Gilderoy Lockhart. Nadie esperaba lo que iba a pasar este año, nadie se esperaba un basilisco en la escuela, ni la aparición de nuevos sentimientos en los corazones más fríos.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, el equipo de quiditch de Gryffindor iba hacia la pista, donde tenían que poner en practica diversas tácticas de juego para el próximo partido, al llegar se encontró con el equipo de Slytherin, tenían permiso de Snape. Por lo visto tenían un nuevo buscador.

Draco Malfoy.

Todos los de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta al segundo, había entrado por su padre y no por su talento ¿Quién querría a alguien como el en un equipo?

_Ah bueno son de Slytherin, y como los interesados que son lo quieren por su absurda influencia_, pensó Harry.

- ¿Malfoy que haces aquí? - Dijo Harry.

- ¿Que temes Potter?

- ¿Qué va a temer? ¿A ser más egocéntrico que tú? No creo - Dijo Ron con tono burleta.

Draco fulmino con su mirada a Wesley e ignoró el comentario.

- ¿Qué Potter? ¿Preparado para ver la snich en mi mano, este sábado?- Dijo Malfoy con un tono irritable.

- Dirás, que si está preparado para oír "Gryffindor Gana"- Soltó Hermione directamente- No me dirás que ¿te crees mejor que el?- El Slytherin tenso los puños.

- ¡Tú cállate! Asquerosa sangre sucia- exclamo con desprecio.

Hermione le miro, se miraron y si hubiera podido, le hubiera matado con la mirada.

_Maldito niñato._

Miró con rabia a sus dos amigos, se giró y se fue.

Esa noche Harry estaba castigado, naturalmente odiaba ese castigo, odiaba a ese estúpido profesor y sobretodo, odiaba su gran ego hacia el mismo.

_¿Gilderoy Lockhart eres realmente tan estupendo como dice? _Se preguntaba Harry.

¿Qué Harry, halagado al poder hacer lo que estás haciendo?

¿Cómo? – En esos instantes, Harry, abrió los ojos como dos platos. No aguantaba esa vanidad tan irritante.

¡Es broma! Era para romper el hielo, ya sabes que tienes suerte de poder estar a solas conmigo, galardonado 5 veces con el premio de la mejor sonrisa según corazón de bruja - Harry se estaba planteado usar un hechizo como "Silencio" o cualquier otro, para hacerle callar…SOLO PEDIA ESO!

_Existe una persona más egocéntrica que Malfoy, impresionante._

Aunque el tiempo pasaba lentamente, Gilderoy Lockhart acabo levantando el castigo y, más rápido que una _muggle_ en las rebajas, se fue de la habitación.

_Ooooh por fin ya estaba harto de tener que aguantar su_ _presencia, _se decía Harry a sí mismo.

Al salir a las escaleras, se encontró con sus dos amigos, Hermione y Ron.

¡Ah! ¡Hola! - Dijo Harry al verlos.

Hola - añadió ron.

Hermione no dijo nada, tan solo añadió una pequeña sonrisita de aprobación.

Fueron yendo hacia el gran comedor, un silencio reinaba en las bocas de esos tres amigos, nadie sabía que decir si hablar de lo de esa tarde o no, o hablar de cualquier otra cosa, la cosa estaba en que nadie quería meter la pata.

- Escuchar chicos, no sé si ir a comer; no tengo hambre.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

- Si, simplemente no quiero ir.

- Aunque no vayas a comer, ven o sino el prefecto se va a preocupar- Hermione miro a ron.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Hace falta?

- Vamos ven, no te pasará nada malo allí- seguidamente Ron añadió una sonrisa gentil de esas que le encantaban a Hermione, simplemente por el hecho de que le hacían sonreír.

Y así fue, sonrió y juntos se fueron al gran comedor.

Esa noche, todos hablaban sobre la gata Norris. Harry y Ron no paraban de zampar; necesitaban llenar su estómago. Hermione, por lo contrario, apenas tocaba la comida con el tenedor, estaba echa un lio.

_Vamos Hermione, esto no puede ser. Deja de pensar en eso que pareces una amargada…Pero bfff ¿Por qué me afecta tanto? Además viene de Malfoy ¿Desde cuándo me afecta lo que dice ese Slytherin? Pero si yo lo odio, ¿no? ¡Pero que te estás preguntando Hermione! Claro que lo odias, ¡lo odias desde que le conociste! Aunque bueno mis primeras impresiones no fueran esas... ¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! Me estoy emparanoiando, mejor lo dejo, no es nada: Al fin y al cabo se trata de un niño consentido._

Mientras ella pensaba todas esas cosas, una pequeña sonrisa malévola se le era dedicada. Quisiera o no, a Malfoy, le encantaba verla tan confusa; aunque no estaba seguro de si era por él y eso le hacía ponerse de mal humor, quería ser el único que tenía el honor de poder ser la causa de la paranoia de esa sangre sucia.

La mañana siguiente Hermione fue a la biblioteca, como cada día. Decidió coger "_Pociones para modificar parte de ti y más", _pero no estaba.

_Curioso_ pensó.

Decidió ir a la bibliotecaria para saber quién era su dueño parcial, pero no constaba ningún nombre.

_Aún más curioso_.

Ella fue paseando por la biblioteca, buscando algún que otro libro para leer, fue pasadizo por pasadizo; estantería por estantería pero nada, no encontraba nada de nada. Una vez recorrida toda la biblioteca, se rindió.

_No hay nada interesante, tendré que venir esta tarde a ver si el libro vuelve a estar en su lugar._

Y con la idea de abandonar la busca, lo vio, el libro estaba encima de una de las mesas

_Qué raro, antes no estaba aquí_.

Sin embargo no le dio importancia, estaba en una escuela de magia, cogió el libro y se sentó en la mesa, donde lo había encontrado, y se puso a hojearlo.

Horas después, decido dejar el libro en un sitio medio escondido, donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar y fue hacia su sala común.

- Hola- dijo Hermione.

- Hola - dijeron Harry y ron con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Sabéis lo de Colin Creevey? ¡Ha sido petrificado!- dijo con un rostro preocupado.

- Ya lo sé, estaba en la enfermería cuando lo encontraron- suspiro – Tenemos que averiguar quién es el heredero de Slytherin.

- Sera difícil, todos los de Slytherin son así- Y mirando las caras de incomprensión de sus amigos- Quiero decir que, son malos…Ya sabéis que la mayoría de magos que han salido de Slytherin han sido, ya sabéis, llamados por Voldemort-Dijo Ron sin emoción alguna.

- Ron no digas tonterías- Hermione miro a Harry, y aunque no quisiera, alguna razón tenía, sería complicado- Tendríamos que infiltrarnos en la casa de Slytherin- Miro a sus dos amigos- para ello tendremos que hacer algo para pasar desapercibidos… - se quedó pensando durante unos segundos con los brazos cruzados-¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo con voz alegre junto con un chasquido de dedos- Una poción, de la cual ya tengo la recepta y es rápida- y con una sonrisa triunfal- tan solo tendréis que tener un objeto de quien queráis convertiros, os espero en el lavabo de la segunda planta en una hora.

-¡Pero hermi..!- ron no pudo acabar la frase, la chica se había ido ya.

_Esta loca_.

- ¿No nos encontraran aquí?- pregunto Harry un poco preocupado.

- No, nadie entra aquí desde hace mucho- musito con una media risita.

- ¿Por?- pregunto el tonto de Ron.

- Por una chica fantasma que... bueno murió y se pasa el día llorando, y llorando…

- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron sorprendidos sus dos amigos, ¿había un fantasma en ese lavabo? No pudieron aguantar la risa, y disimuladamente rieron los tres amigos sin pena alguna hacia la chica con dos coletas que estaba travesando el lavabo, mientas lloraba.

Hermione, pero, en vez de seguir riendo, bajo la mirada

- Bueno, esta pocion es rápida pero…

- HUY! ¿Un pero? Esto no debe de ser bueno…-dijo ron frustrado

- Es de las pociones más difíciles que he visto jamás. Es un reto ¿sabéis?

- UUUUUH Hermione tiene un reto, ¡será interesante!- y seguidamente añadió una pequeña carcajada mirando a Ron, el cual también se rio, sin descontrol alguno.

La Gryffindor refunfuñó pero no dijo nada, se quedó callada sin más.

- ¿Hermione?

Harry intento hacer volver a la realidad a su amiga, estaba en su propio mundo y la necesitaban totalmente despierta.

- Ehh…mm ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?- exclamo la pelo castaño- ¡Bfff Harry! ¡Me has asustado!

- Lo siento- acababa de mentir, en verdad le parecía gracioso- pero, ehemehem la pocion…

- ¡Cien centellas! ¡Es verdad! – _Donde tengo la cabeza por favor _– Está casi lista, bueno dentro de unos días lo estará ¿de acuerdo? Recordad, tendréis que encontrar un objeto de la persona con quien os querrías transformar, ¿sí? – Los dos asintieron. – Y bien ¿Con quién os transformareis? – quería divertirse un poco.

- Yo con Crabbe

- Yo mm… ¡Goyle!- dijo Ron como si todo esto fuera un juego- pero Hermione-emm ¿qué le puedo coger?

- ¿Y a mí qué me dices? Es cosa tuya – Contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

_Bien Hermione, quien elijes…mmm…Creo que con Parkinson, no es fea y se cómo es, he escuchado algún que otro cotilleo sobre ella y su pavo, que personalmente me parece totalmente ridículo, y para el colmo no puedo conseguir nada suyo a no ser que este en alguna asignatura junto a ella... Si me acerco a ella por propia voluntad se inventara alguna idiotez, por lo tanto en clase de pociones le cogería una de sus tantas pulseras que llevaba._

_¿Cómo? ¿Ya es de día? ¡Hay! ¡Maldita luz!_

- CRABBE!

-¿Que pasa Draco? – balbuceo con voz ronca, estaba aún en la cama.

- Levántate y cierra la ventana si no quieres que te convierta en un ratón y que por casualidad te deje al lado de un gato hambriento.- dijo con voz fría.

-Voy – _Lo que tengo que hacer…_ – Ya está.- dijo malhumorado

- Bien.

_Por fin, pensaba que me iba a quedar ciego. Mmm…piensa Draco ¿hoy que toca? Pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras… ¡Vaya palo! Me tendré que entretener con alguna cosa… o alguien._

Su sonrisa malévola apareció en su matutina cara. Como no, pensó en la sabelotodo, tenían clase juntos en pociones y encantamientos.

_PERFECTO_

Al fin y al cabo ¿Que más podía pedir? Estaría con la sangre sucia, y estaba dispuesto a todo, para verle sus mejillas enrojecidas de ira, que tanto lo gustaban.

Hermione no entendía el porqué, Malfoy no paraba de decirle estupideces.

- Uy Hermione, ¿Por qué no hablas? Sera que... ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

La mirada de Draco era desafiante.

_Tengo dos opciones a) pasar de lo que dice este imbécil y centrarte en la clase y ser una estudiante disciplinaria o b)pasar de la clase y montar una de esas peleas tan infantiles que tenemos. _

Desafortunadamente, gano la b. La verdad es que no lo importaba mucho, ¿Encantamientos? ¡Por favor! ¡Era de las asignaturas más fáciles del año! No se tenía que preocupar por nada.

_Sea como sea maldito y asqueroso Slytherin, ¡voy a salir ganando yo! ¡Cabeza de chorlito!_

- ¡Oh! ¡Pobre de mí! Una babosa me está hablando- puso cara de tristeza, pero enseguida se le formo una sonrisa en la cara.

Aunque a veces no pudiera parecerlo, Hermione sabía perfectamente como irritar a Draco, y ya que estaba ¿Porque no hacerlo?

Malfoy la miro sin saber que decir.

- Oye no te he pedido que te mires a un espejo y practiques el discurso de navidad – añadió.

- ¿Sabes que es la navidad? ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!- justo después se rio sin pena alguna.

- Muy Graciosa – Hermione hizo una mueca – Pero bueno, dejo que me tengas esa adoración ya que yo tengo una cosa llamada _Excelencia de Navidad, _cosa que solo gente como yo tenemos y no una asquerosa familia_ muggle _ como lo tuya.

Hermione se acercó a Draco un poco enrojecida, incomodándolo, ya que estaban a menos de un palmo.

-A mi familia, ni nombrarla ¿entiendes?

-UUUUH! ¡Qué miedo tengo! ¡Mama! ¡Ayúdame!- y seguido de una carcajada, Malfoy miro fijamente a los ojos de Hermione.

- ¡Ah! ¿Que aún no eres lo suficientemente grande intelectualmente como para dejar de llorar al hombro de tu madre para que se te pase el miedo?- contraataco con una voz chincheta.

- Asquerosa sangre sucia..- dijo Malfoy con una mirada de superioridad hacia Hermione.

Sabía que ella lo odiaba, que le iba a molestar, y que sus mejillas se iban a poner rojas: GRACIAS A EL. Pero no fue así:

- Hay.. ¿Ya has acabado? Últimamente te veo seco Malfoy, me decepcionas, te recomendaría volverte a leer un libro llamado " Como ser imbécil y darlo a notar", si es que no tienes ya toda la colección completa en tu queridísima casa- Hermione, con expresión triunfal le sonrió – ¡Adiós Malfoy! – Dijo con chulería.

El Slytherin estaba lleno de rabia, habría una revancha, SEGURO. ¿Cómo se había quedado callado detrás de tal humillación?

_¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Desde cuándo he perdido las riendas? ¿Desde cuándo esa sabelotodo ha ganado territorio? Impresionante, ¿qué me está pasando? No es normal, tendría que haber reaccionado, como siempre. Pero ver esos mofletes tan dulces y acariciables me ha… ¡que estoy diciendo, vuelve a la realidad!… me han desconcertado, son tan adorables_

Suspiro

_¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Qué estás diciendo! Es una sangre sucia, no puedes pensar eso de ella ¡jamás!_

Y así estuvo durante las siguientes horas, dándole vueltas al tema y sin parar de pensar en ella, ¿Por qué?


End file.
